Shapeshifting (Fade)
During your travels in the fade you can get several forms. Each one has unique abilities and disadvantages. =Forms= Golem *Gained in Mage Asunder. *"The golem form makes you very tough and allows you to smash through heavy doors." ''Note: Golem form can be very effectively used to heal your character. While in golem form, your character will gain significant bonus to constitution, resulting in almost double health. When shifting from normal form to golem, your health will be calculated as percentage of your original health. When shifting back to normal, however, your health will be calculated as absolute value. For example, your characted has 200 health in normal form, and shifts in golem form. Resulting golem will have around 400 health. During a fight the golem has lost some hit points, and health dropped to 230. If you shift back to normal, game will set your health to 230, "see" that that value is impossible, and reduce it to your maximum, 200. If you shift back to golem now, golem will have 400 health again. This can be done while in combat.'' Powers Gained *Hurl - The golem hurls a rock at the target, damaging all nearby targets and knocking them down unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. *Quake - The golem slams the ground three times, dealing damage to all nearby targets and stunning them unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. *Slam - The golem slams the target. If the attack hits, it deals critical damage and knocks the target down. This move is very useful for shattering frozen enemies. *'Golem Form' - While in the form of a stone golem, the character gains bonuses to armor, defense, strength, electricity resistance, and physical resistance, and can use Slam, Quake, and Hurl. Abilities Gained *The ability to hurl boulders through Massive Doors and shattering them permanently. However the Hurl skill is used as thus cannot be used until the cool-down time is up. Mouse *Gained in The Raw Fade. *"The mouse form allows you to pass through openings that are normally too small for anything else. It also allows you to remain hidden and pass through certain areas unnoticed." Powers Gained *'Mouse Form '- While in the form of a mouse, the character suffers penalties to strength, constitution, damage, health, defense, and physical resistance, but can use Stealth. The mouse is also very unlikely to hit an opponent in combat. *Stealth - (Same as Rogue) Abilities Gained *Travel through Mouse Holes. Spirit *Gained at Darkspawn Invasion. *"The spirit form makes you more resilient to magic, but is vulnerable in physical combat. It also allows you to see things that are normally hidden in the folds of the Fade." Powers Gained *Winter's Grasp *Crushing Prison *Regeneration *'Spirit Form' - While in the form of a spirit, the character gains a large bonus to fire resistance, as well as bonuses to spellpower, magic, and armor, and can use Winter's Grasp, Crushing Prison, and Regeneration. *Benefits greatly from high Dexterity Abilities Gained *Able to use Essence of Willpower *Able to use Spirit Door Burning Man *Gained in Burning Tower. *"The burning man form grants you immunity to flames, allowing you to walk through fire. However, it is susceptible to cold attacks." Powers Gained *Fireball - (As per Mage spell.) *Flame Blast - (As per Mage spell.) *'Burning Man Form' - While in the form of the burning man, the character suffers a large penalty to cold resistance, but is immune to fire damage, and can use Flame Blast and Fireball. Abilities Gained *Able to pass through Fire Barriers. Bugs & Glitches The game normally removes these abilities from the Warden as you leave the Fade, however it is possible to keep them. If you assign a Fade Shapeshifting form to 2 quick slots, the game will only remove 1 of them when you leave the Fade. You will still be able to use it after leaving the Fade even though they will no longer appear in your abilities list. Caution: This can cause the game to freeze when done on the main weapon set's quick slots. Another possible bug is that the game crashes when trying to access the Character Records-screen when shapeshifted. (Tested on PC: Burning Man) See Also *The Fade, general info about the fade. *Fade Pedestal, travel through the fade. *The Fade: Lost in Dreams, the main quest line in the fade. Category:Gameplay